Game 1
Game 1 is the first chapter of Haruyuki Sorase's Kingdom Game. In the middle of their school trip, a group of seven students encounters Saint Agnia, a central figure of Katashina's Christian Sect. The saint orders the group to work together and build a kingdom, forcing them into the Kingdom Game, the objective of which is to create a new kingdom while randomly taking the role of "King", "Noble" or "Commoner". Summary In the past, after the Meiji Restoration, the act of Christian service was foreboded by the government. It resulted in the movement of Christian proscription where a center figure of the Katashina Christian Sect, Sayo, fell victim of it and crucified, as it is written on the poster placed at the historical site. A girl named, Sayaka Makihara, continues reading about how the girl was then canonized and later known as Saint Agnia as she complaints about her school's choice of excursion place. A boy who is accompanying him, Kazuki Katori, then nonchalantly replies to her that he doesn't know the reason behind their school's choice of the place. His reply surprises Sayaka as she believes that Kazuki is the smartest in their year. Subsequently, she then starts flirting with him by sitting closely next to Kazuki. Unfortunately, her approach is being rejected as Kazuki is quickly standing up and suggested that they look for the other members of their group. As they search around one of Katashina's historical site, the pair finally able to meet two of their members whom one of them can be seen bullying the other. Seeing such action, Kazuki quickly tries to stop them by telling the bully, Obata, not to cause any trouble. Unfortunately, his action backfired as Obata threatening him instead. Other members of the group then show up, stopping the two of them from fighting. Even though Kazuki then starts giving Obata a snide comment but immediately apologizes as he tries to avoid on making a ruckus. Sayaka then begins to perform a headcount and realized that they are missing a member in their group, which annoys Kazuki as they are not acting as a group. Suddenly, a loud lightning-like sound surprises all of them with the last member of their group appears in front of them. As they greet her and she starts talking, Kazuki realizes that he cannot hear her voice. Subsequently, a blackout occurs followed by the candles in the room to lit up in which creates a peculiar path. Seeing such an unusual phenomenon, Obata snapped and suddenly marches along the path while leaving behind his group-mates. Hearing that Obata is suddenly talking to someone at the end of the path, Kazuki quickly follows Obata's footstep and arrives in a certain chamber alongside the others. Inside, a young black-haired girl can be seen waiting as she asked whether they are the raiser of the Kingdom. Obata then tries to assault the said girl but only to be stopped and easily apprehends by her butler. The young girl, who is stated to be Saint Agnia by her butler, then starts giving a peculiar speech about Kazuki's group of seven people are going to build a kingdom. A bright light then shines into the room, blinding Kazuki and the rest. Moments later, Kazuki, who has been unconscious, finally wakes up on Sayaka's lap. He then quickly stands back on his feet while Sayaka is frowning because her moment of intimacy had ended. As Kazuki observes his surrounding, realizing that they had returned to the previous room, one of the members, Ai Nagashima, wakes up. Kazuki's gaze is the focused on the tattoo at her arm in which when he asked about it, the young girl was also surprised by its presence. The rest of the group then discover that every one of them has the same tattoo on their left arm in which Obata find out that the said tattoo cannot be erased. In the midst of confusion, Kawai suddenly breaks the gloomy atmosphere by mentioning about a certain book titled The Rule. As Kazuki scans through the book, he then starts to ask his friends whether they had experienced the same thing as him to which all of them confirmed. While they are still confusing about all the mysterious phenomena, Obata suddenly speaks up and assures them that all of them just a mere dream as he walks away. Later that night, Kazuki receives a call from his childhood friend and neighbor, Natsumi Shinozuka, telling him to come over to her house. Kazuki then spend the rest of the night in Natsumi's room waiting for midnight to see whether their apparent dream from before is real. As the clock ticks to midnight, Kazuki's tattoo suddenly burst in ominous aura where the word "Noble" appears in the middle of his tattoo while Natsumi's tattoo has the word "Commoner" in it. Natsumi then receives a call from Ai telling her that she also has the word "Commoner" appears in her tattoo. The two of them then starts to check the rule book and find out about the chain of rules applied in the so-called Kingdom Game to which Kazuki confirms the validity of it as he manages to make Natsumi obey everything that he said. The next morning at school, Kazuki immediately discusses the matters with the others whom also being involved when suddenly Natsumi rushes towards them asking for Ai Nagashima. As they further discuss the matter of how many people could hold the same status, Kawai suddenly barge in and warning them about Ai. On the other said, Obata who had received the second "Noble" status, can be seen bullying Ai by ordering her a series of indecent orders. Fortunately, Kazuki manages to stop him. In the middle of confusion, Kazuki begins to reveal the rule over the chain of commands to which Kuwata whom receives the status of "King" uses his privilege to order Obata to strangle himself. Luckily, Kazuki is able to persuade him to stop his action and tries to regain some senses to his friends by further examining the tattoos and the game rules. As Kazuki is giving his insight over the mysterious game, Agnia's Butler suddenly appears confirming his speculation while also informing them the true objective of the game before disappearing soon after. Later on, as midnight about to come, Kazuki receives a call from Sayaka in which she informs him that she is the new "Queen" in the game. Trivia Navigation